We're working on it
by Slave4Spike
Summary: Set after episode 4x11. What if Elena was determined to see Damon and called Stefan on his bluff. One shot for now but could be expanded upon if you guys like it.
1. Save Him

I have to say that this is my first Delena fic, I apologize if I don't get the character quirks just right, please review though, plans for this to be a one shot but depending on reviews might consider writing more.

Standing there in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, Elena tried once again to side step Stefan. She knew that she would not be able to out maneuver him but she still had to try. She had to see Damon, period. Looking up at him with a look of hope in her eyes. "Please Stefan.. I won't let him out.. I promise.. " Running her fingers through her chestnut hair pushing it out of her face and groaned with a soft sign of defeat when Stefan reached around and turned her physically towards the door.

"Elena I can't you know that if he tells you to let him out you won't have a choice…" turning around she pulled herself out of his grip and held her hands up in defeat. "Fine… think what you will about the sire bond… but if he doesn't talk then he can't ask me to do anything…" Pushing by him Stefan grabbing her arm with a little more force than he probably wanted. "Elena… I really don't want to hurt you… stay away from Damon." Elena turned and stared him down ironically resembling Katherine at this point. "if you want to stop me.. you'll have to hurt me.. and you wouldn't" daring him with her eyes to make his move.

It became apparent to Stefan that this was going to end one of two ways, she would see Damon on her own terms, or his. Sighing he let her go "fine but I'm going with you.. make sure he doesn't ask you to let him out.." Elena moved quickly down the hall to the Salvatore cellar. Looking through the grates till she found the one he was in. Turning to Stefan when she saw the condition Damon was in. "What did you do to him?" working the lock the best she could since in the panic to check on him she wasn't able to properly open the door. Stefan stepping in front of her and standing against the door "look it's the only way to weaken him since we have no vervaine, otherwise he'd be out of here in a heartbeat." Pulling the door open letting her go in "remember he asks to come out.. I'll lock you both up.."

Elena nodded as she walked in and went to his side sitting down lifting Damon's head in her lap and soothing her hands through his hair "Stefan could you get a damp towel so I can at least clean the blood off of him, maybe a clean shirt please?" she realized it was a lot to ask since she knew that this was Stefan's way of coping with her and Damon's relationship. Without an answer just a whish she looked up through the grate seeing that he sped off vamp style and came back almost as quickly. Stepping in without a word handing her a shirt with a bowl of water a white washcloth floating on the surface of the water. She knew that he wouldn't be long, he didn't trust her with Damon. He never did.

Elena took the bowl and sat it at her side setting the shirt aside as she started to clean Damon's wounds. She had to admit she was glad that he wasn't conscious seeing as he had passed out shortly after Stefan left him. Carefully stroking the towel down the dried patch of blood on the side of his temple where Jeremy had tried to slow him down by shooting him. Dipping the towel into the lukewarm water she continued up into his hair.

Stefan stood outside in the hall the door wide open keeping an eye on her watching every touch she and Damon shared. If this had been a few months ago, she would have spared Stefan's feelings and wouldn't have rubbed this in his face but at the moment she didn't really care.

"you know what you did was really stupid." Carefully moving out from under his head setting his head down and then moved on her knees beside him lifting the shirt up over his chest using her vampire strength she started at the hem of the shirt and ripped it up the middle then moved up to his shoulders slipping his arms out of it. Moving back to the middle of his body and cleaning the dried blood from his body. "you really did a number on him." Calling over her shoulder knowing Stefan was listening.

"Had to be done" he sat on the stairs and crossed his legs watching her through the door.

Rolling her eyes at him "yeah I'm sure.." stopping her actions as Damon started to stir and cough. Moving up to his head lifting him off the floor a little holding him up so that he could get his bearings right.

"shh Damon, it's alright.. you're okay" softly stroking his hair as she sat beside him he looked over at her "Elena.. I'm so sorry" Damon confessed through his feeble attempt at breathing. "look Damon don't talk too much okay. Save your strength." Pulling back when he was able to sit up on his own continuing to clean him up.

"Jeremy…" Damon asked Elena putting her fingers to his lips and quieting him down. "he's fine. He knows you weren't yourself and we're working on Kol." Careful what she said knowing the situation with Stefan and Rebekah.

"for now that will have to do" Looking at him as he nodded "here put this on." Grabbing the clean shirt she helped him put it on. Careful as he winced his arms coming over his head as she helped slide it down his body. "Lay down, rest I'll be back tomorrow." Leaning him back carefully as she leaned over and placed her lips on his softly kissing him whispering "I love you, whatever you do, remember that." Pulling back softly stroking his hair back as he closed his eyes. "that's it just rest" sitting by his side as she watched making sure he was asleep before she pushed herself to her feet and grabbed the blood soaked shirt and washcloth taking the bowl of water with her looking to Stefan and just walking by him as he went to relock the door. Walking her way down the hall straight to Damon's room Stefan close behind her. Calling over her shoulder "see everything's fine, didn't have to babysit either one of us. Now if you don't mind I'm going to clean this up then head on home." Stefan throwing his hands up in defeat "as you wish" leaving the room heading back to his.

Elena looked around the bedroom and sighed.. this was not how it was supposed to be. Sighing as she walked into Damon's closet and grabbed one of his button downs and changed into it moving to climb into his king sized bed she curled in a ball on his side and surrounded herself with his scent so she could be comforted by him in some way. She hadn't lied to Stefan, she was home… wherever Damon was she was home.


	2. Think like Katherine

**First I want to thank everyone who commented and reviewed the first chapter it makes me happy to know that I didn't screw it up too much **** here goes chapter 2. This chapter will mainly focus on Elena figuring out how to help Jeremy.**

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Even though she surrounded herself with his scent she still found it difficult to sleep. Somehow the mixture of bourbon and leather wasn't enough to fool her mind into thinking he was really there. Pushing herself up she rubbed her eyes and stared at the brightly lit room. For the first time she noticed how bright his room was in the morning, as opposed to Stefan's room, which was dark pretty much all the time. Thinking to herself giggling at the irony of that fact. Swinging her legs around and coming down off his bed turning around to somewhat make the bed padding her way into his bathroom to take a shower. Leaning forward under the hot water letting it slide down her body as she just closed her eyes and tried to think about how she could pull this off.

There was only one way to kill an original, and as far as she knew that weapon was in the hand of the originals themselves. Using Damon's shampoo since she had yet to bring her own into his room yet. She thought things over in her head since she knew that at any time Stefan could walk by and hear her plans if she were to talk to herself through the plan.

Finishing up her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and tossed her hair up in another as she walked out and went to the drawer where she had placed a few pieces of her clothes while Damon and Stefan had gone to New Orleans. Tossing her clean clothes on the bed she started to get dressed.

"Alright Elena, so how are we going to kill Kol without a white oak stake…" thinking as she pulled her hair out the towel and went into the bathroom hanging the towels up and then found a hair dryer under the sink plugging it in and starting to dry her hair. Looking up as she felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. Looking at her reflection the answer stared her right in the face. "You have to think like Katherine would… what would she do?" quickly finishing her hair she went and passed Stefan's room quietly but when she didn't hear any movement she knew that he wasn't home. Letting out a sigh of relief as she walked down to the basement and grabbed Damon a blood bag, going to the holding cell seeing him still sleeping she pulled the lock on the door and walked inside kneeling beside him smoothing her fingers over his hair softly and leaned over kissing his forehead getting up vamp speed running upstairs as she grabbed a mini cooler and a piece of paper and a pen quickly jotting a note for him.

"Breakfast on me, don't worry I'll be back to check on you. Working on the Kol situation still, drink up you'll need your strength soon. I love you Damon, Elena" folding the note as she kissed the paper and laid it on top of the cooler and took it back downstairs to the cellar leaving it for Damon so that when he woke up he'd have something to eat at least since she knew that at some point or another Stefan was probably going to re-bleed him.

Picking up her phone she called the one person she never wanted to talk to. After a single ring his crisp English accent came on her phone as she climbed into her car. "Elena, love. Going to deliver my hunter to me today?" Rolling her eyes as she cupped her phone in her shoulder buckling her seat belt.

"No change Klaus, look I have an idea that I need to discus with you but it will require you to stab your siblings in the back.. which lets face it you're quite good at." Laughing since at some point he had daggered all of his siblings and killed his own mother.

"Brilliant should we meet at your place?" nope not going to happen for the time being she had to keep Jeremy and Klaus separated. "no I'll come to you.. I'm leaving the Salvatore house so I'll be there soon." Putting her car in drive she left out the driveway and headed out towards Klaus's. "Brilliant I'll be here" Klaus said as he hung up.

Luckily it didn't take her long to reach the house that Klaus had intended to share with his family. Standing at the door she knocked politely since she knew that if she was going to get anything out of Klaus she would have to be sweet as honey.

"Come on in my dear, it's nice of you to stop by. Please" stepping aside Elena stepped in as they went to the living room where not even 24 hours ago she begged him to call Kol off. Sitting in the same spot she looked over at him and crossed her legs.

"What if I told you, that I could complete Jeremy's mark today, and all he'd have to do was kill one vampire?" Elena thought she'd test his reaction.

"Well I'd say that meant I'd get my hybrids pretty damn quickly, so tell me love how did you plan to carry out this great plan?" his interests were peeked now and he was curious to hear her plan.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Stirring as he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling coughing as he pushed himself up on the floor of the holding cell looking in front of him seeing the cooler and note reaching out and reading the note with a smile and then opened the lid finding the blood bag quickly popping the seal on the cap and sucking it dry. Wiping his lips as he finished the last drops of the liquid life she had left him. Folding the note and putting it in his pocket he moved to sit against the wall already gaining some strength from the blood. Looking up he grinned and mouthed a soft "thank you" why he didn't know but he just felt grateful that someone was thinking about him and that he wasn't just dumped down here to wait.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you kill my brother…" Klaus asked a total tone of surprise in his voice.

"You sound shocked, I mean you said it yourself sometimes sacrifices have to be made… Jenna, Alaric, your mother…" Elena crossed her arms trying to put on her best Poker Face.

"And how pray tell are you thinking you can kill him? He has the white oak stake in his possession and he'll die before he gives it to me or Rebekah." Crossing his legs properly as he leaned back and stared over the table at her.

"Well see that's where you come in… I need a dagger and some white oak ash, and last I heard you were the vampire to go to. We dagger Kol long enough to get the stake from him then Jeremy kills him he kills every vampire Kol's bloodline turned in an hour and his mark grows and poof instant map to the cure." There it was she had pretty much laid out her plan to Klaus, hopefully the all in would pay off because without a dagger she had no idea how they would be strong enough to even attempt to take him down without Klaus's help.

"Intriguing offer, but as it were I'm fresh out of daggers. However, I do have something that might be even better." Klaus stood and disappeared into the next room coming back with a familiar sight, a brown gym bag.

"See my brothers, don't know about this bag, only Rebekah does.. and as far as she knows I destroyed them. But as you point out, sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Reaching in and grabbing one white oak stake and tossing it to Elena as she caught it and stared at it. "Just one?" Klaus said with a smile "yes.. ONE. The rest stay with me and you tell NO ONE where you got it." Elena stood and nodded.


	3. Let's Do This

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story! I only hope that I can continue to please the inner Delena muse inside of us all. **

Elena couldn't believe what she was now holding in her hands. She never would have imagined this when she called Klaus that morning. Coming to her car she put the stake in the glove box and locked it with her key. She decided that Damon couldn't know she had it just yet, she had to make sure they had a concrete plan before showing her hand. They had one shot, she had one shot to save Damon and end this for Jeremy.

Starting the car she headed back to the Salvatore house. Pressing the call button on her steering wheel answering the command "say a command" the computer voice sounded as she backed out of Klaus's driveway "call Bonnie" waiting for the call to connect before she answered her friend.

"Elena, where are you are you alright?" Bonnie hadn't heard from her since Rebekah had taken them all hostage in the library.

"I'm fine, I've been trying to figure out a way to help Damon and Jeremy. Listen Bonnie I have an idea but I need your help to pull it off, and I can't trust anyone but you right now. I have a white oak stake… and I need your help to lure Kol out so we can kill him…" Twisting her hands on the steering wheel waiting for her reaction.

"Where did you get it?" Bonnie whispered into the phone as she went outside of the Mystic Grill to get away from prying ears. "and you do realize it's a suicide mission to go after Kol don't you? Jeremy can't he's not strong enough on his own." Elena interrupting her "I know Bonnie, this is where you come in. We just need to distract him quick enough so that Jeremy can take him out, like we did with Fen." Pleading with Bonnie "I know that you don't approve of me and Damon, but do this for Jeremy. He doesn't want to kill innocent people and you know that Klaus won't stop till he gets what he wants… please Bon?" asking one last time turning into the Salvatore driveway.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house later today.." Bonnie said as Elena stopped and parked pulling her phone to her ear "thanks Bonnie I'll call you after I check on Damon." Getting out of the car she walked into the house pressing the red button to end the call. Stopping in the foyer and listening for Stefan, calling out "Stefan?" wondering if he was home, after a few seconds of silence she deduced he wasn't. Nodding as she turned and headed down to the cellar.

Damon heard her footsteps coming down the concrete steps looking through the small grate window as she stood there and smiled at him through the bars. "hey you.." smiling as she watched him try to stand up "hey don't get up too quick you need to regain your strength" she echoed hoping he'd relax.

"Don't open the door" Damon said quickly as he pushed himself up and walked as best he could over to the door. Elena nodded handing him a bottle of water through the grates. "Wasn't going to." Answering him standing on her tiptoes to reach in and cup his face through the door. "I will have you out of here soon though, promise" she smiled at him as he leaned on the door she leaned on the frame on the other side. "this wasn't how I pictured our big reunion" she confessed with a slight giggle. Damon nodded as he sipped the water "yeah me neither, killing your brother again would be the highlight of our relationship before it really began wouldn't it?" hanging his head as he thought back to that night, snapping Jeremy's neck and not caring that he had just killed Elena's only family.

"You're not that person anymore Damon." Elena said as if she could tell what he was thinking. "I know you aren't really best friends or anything but I know now that no matter what you'd die before you would hurt Jeremy or me. That's real love Damon." Smiling at him "although at this point… I'd gladly practice staking Stefan for what he did to you last night, there was no excuse for what he did." She made no secret that she appalled the way Stefan had handled this situation. "Cut him some slack.. He's pissed about you and me." Damon said defending Stefan but Elena tilted her head to him. "Like you weren't pissed about the decisions I made you never tortured him though." Pointing out that when the roles were reversed Damon was the better man.

Shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head "touché" giggling at him she pushed herself up off the wall. "I have to go meet Bonnie we're working on a plan to get you de-compelled. You okay? Need another bag?" wondering if he needed more blood. Shaking his head he signaled he was fine. "Nah I'll be fine, just need to let the one from this morning settle" smiling as he reached through the grate and cupped her face softly "Be safe ok? Don't do anything stupid" Leaning her cheek into his palm returning the action she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him through the door. "I won't I'll be back soon. " leaving him with a gentle kiss as she turned and left heading home.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena gathered at the table in the Gilbert kitchen plotting a plan as to how they could take out Kol.

"what about he spell we used to trap Katherine… would that work on an original?" Elena spitting out the idea Bonnie shaking her head "I don't have access to that kind of power anymore, the spirits cut me off remember.. and this new magic.. I don't trust it just yet…" admitting that expression was something she wasn't comfortable with just yet.

"well we just need to distract him long enough to stake him and make it worth it." Jeremy said as he drew up some diagrams. "The school will be our best bet since it's deserted at night.. we could lure him here in front of the gym I can hide in the supply closet to the right, You and Bonnie do your thing, talk to him keep him distracted.. then we surprise him and stake" Jeremy diagrammed Elena nodded. "Not a bad plan Jere.. Bonnie that dust that you made that one time to temporarily confuse Katherine could we make something that would do the same for Kol? I mean he's an original we have to weaken him or distract him with something for Jeremy to sneak up on him, trust me.. we hear your steps from miles away.." just throwing in the vampire perspective.

"I have a spell I can do, but Elena you'll have to be there to ground me.. stop me if I use too much power." Nodding at her best friend as Elena smiled and agreed. "Alright so we let Kol know we wanna talk about Silas then we execute the plan." Nodding as she took her phone out. Dialing the number she put her phone on speaker. "Klaus, we need you to get a message to Kol… we're willing to discuss Silas, meet us at the school tonight after sunset in front of the gym." The laughter on the other end came and he smiled into the phone "very well Elena, and don't waste the opportunity love, and Jeremy.. Make it count" telling them as he hung up.

Elena looked around and took a deep breath in "alright lets do this." Sliding her phone in her pocket as they all gathered the things they'd need to pull this off and headed to the school wanting to run it a few times before the actual event.


End file.
